


Sleepless

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: "What they don’t tell you about saving the universe is that when you’re done saving it, the less-than-savory events follow you. They creep up on you when you least expect it. Sometimes, it’s when you’re walking to your car and a loud noise reminds you of ones of the hundreds of crashes that nearly took your life. Other times, it’s in the middle of the night and your nightmares pull you back to when you thought you’d lost your entire family."





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [demi-shiros](https://demi-shiros.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who wanted "Hance hurt/comfort fluff"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

What they don’t tell you about saving the universe is that when you’re done saving it, the less-than-savory events follow you. They creep up on you when you least expect it. Sometimes, it’s when you’re walking to your car and a loud noise reminds you of ones of the hundreds of crashes that nearly took your life. Other times, it’s in the middle of the night and your nightmares pull you back to when you thought you’d lost your entire family. 

It’s one of those nights again. In the dream, you never find them. They’re one of the thousands, millions that died before you could even return to Earth. Sometimes, you actually see them die in your dreams, but not this time. This time you only get unmarked graves. 

You wake up relatively easy; it’s not one of your more violent wake ups. You find yourself opening your eyes to a dark room, soft moonlight filtering in through the window. You turn to your left to see the other half of the bed empty. With a sigh, you sit up and slowly walk out of the room. The lights in the apartment are off, but you can see the dim glow of the tablet in Lance’s lap from where he’s curled up on the couch. You reach over and flick on the main light, wincing as the bright light hits your eyes. Lance jumps up and the tablet clatters onto the ground from his lap. “Oh, Hunk, it’s just you! Did I wake you up?” 

You shake your head and smile. “No, I just woke up. You couldn’t sleep?” 

Lance smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah. You know how it is.” And you do. This isn’t the first night that either of you have found yourself waking up at some ungodly hour. You know it won’t be the last, either. 

You walk over to the kitchen and pull out the tub of chocolate ice cream that you keep at the back of the freezer. You pull out a large bowl from the cabinet and drop two large scoops into it as well as some whipped cream. You grab two spoons and turn around with the bowl in your hand. Lance raises his eyebrow. “The emergency ice cream?”

You grin. “It’s three in the morning. Sounds like an emergency to me.” You both sit down on the couch and he slides up to your side. He drops his head to your shoulder and the two of you work through the bowl. “So what was it this time?” you ask around a spoon-full of ice cream. 

“I don’t really remember this one, just a lot of screaming and falling through the sky. The last one that I remember was about how we almost died floating in space.” 

“I have that one a lot.”

“Was that what woke you up tonight?” 

You shake your head. “This time it was my family dying.” 

“You dream about that one a lot, too, but I get it. I have nightmares about watching Veronica die many times a week.” 

“I wonder if this ever gets easier. They don’t tell you this stuff when you sign up for the Garrison.” 

Lance let out a hearty laugh that warmed you. “To be fair, I don’t think the Garrison could have predicted something like Voltron. I personally thought I was going to be the head pilot on an exploratory mission. You know, something like what Shiro did for the Kerberos mission. I never imagined I would have had to fight in an intergalactic war. For the sake of my family, I might have reconsidered if I had known.” You watch him scoop up the last of the ice cream and pop it into his mouth. You lean down and press your lips to his and then another to the top of his head. He looks up at you with hooded eyes and slides the bowl onto the coffee table. 

Before your sleep-addled brain can process it, Lance climbs into your lap and kisses you hard and fast. When your brain finally catches up to you, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him as close as you can, deepening the kiss. His mouth is sweet and warm, and you find it easy to melt into it. You slide your hand up along his spine, finding comfort in the feel of his bare skin. 

You’re not quite sure how long you two kiss, but eventually Lance begins to collapse in your arms. You can feel the exhaustion in his limbs and you’re beginning to feel the exact same way. It wouldn’t be the first time that the two of you have fallen asleep on the couch, but your neck always feels stiff the whole day afterwards. You push Lance to sit up. “Hey, I think it’s time to go back to bed.” 

“Mmm, but you’re warm.” 

Hunk laughs and presses a kiss to the tip of Lance’s nose. “It’s even warmer in bed, I promise.” 

Lance grumbles, but let’s you stand up with him in your arms. You carry him back into the bedroom and roll him onto the bed. He sighs as he settles into the pillows and wraps the blankets around him. It’s an adorable sight. You’re used to him hogging the blankets. 

You settle into the bed next to him and he wraps his arms around you. You pull him close and press your face into his shoulder. Lance slides his hand into your hair. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I don’t know, but without you, I know all of this would all be a lot worse for me.” 

“Good night, Hunk. I love you.” 

You grins and kiss Lance one more time. “I love you, too.”


End file.
